Sneaking Out
by Serah Villiers
Summary: At the Gold Saucer Cloud has gone on a date with Aeris, leaving Tifa all alone. Can Vincent make it up to her by taking her out on their own date? VincentxTifa.


**-Sneaking Out-**

The ornate clock at the end of the hall chimed twelve midnight, each chime rang clearly through the silence of the corridor. The cobwebs on the ceiling shook and the dirty glass in the windows rattled. Quiet sobs could be heard from inside one of the guest rooms, a passer by heard them but paid no attention; it wasn't his place to meddle.

So he was surprised to say the least when the door slammed open and the tear streaked face of Tifa came into view. She looked at him, growled slightly and rubbed at her damp eyes, trying to compose herself.

"Tifa? You should be resting; we have a long day tomorrow."

"Tell that to Cloud." Tifa spat, hurt evident in her eyes though she was trying to conceal it with rage. "He's out somewhere in Gold Saucer, I don't know where but I bet he's not resting."

Vincent blinked slightly, true he had not known the brown haired girl very long, but he had perceived her to be a kind spirited, cheerful girl. Right now she was anything but this, and was just staring down the corridor.

"You're looking for Cloud?"

"Yes I'm looking for Cloud. Because he's not here, and he should be here, and he's with her." The tears were threatening to return full force as Vincent began to understand the situation.

"Aeris, right? He's gone off with Aeris."

"Men are pigs."

"Maybe I should go. This is obviously between you and-"

"Please don't go." Vincent turned back; Tifa's eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears. "I don't want to be alone."

Vincent hesitated, he would only be making things worse if he stayed, but the way Tifa was staring at him now he couldn't leave if he wanted. Never one to show his emotions, he kept on a stoic mask, and gave her one final chance.

"You want me to stay? Really?"

Tifa nodded.

"Fine. What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't care." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "No, really I don't. He's a pig and I don't care what he's doing." Tifa folded her arms and looked away, Vincent almost laughed at her child like behaviour.

"You really don't care? Sure? How about we go see what they're doing?"

Tifa looked up, her ruby eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint.

"That could be fun…"

-

"Where are they going?"

"He's taking her on the gondola. That would be very romantic, to see the Gold Saucer all lit up at night." Vincent caught the hurt look in Tifa's eyes and hurriedly continued. "But do not dwell on what they are doing, would you like to go see the play?"

Tifa looked up, it was obvious Vincent was just trying to be a gentleman but she appreciated it all the same. She needed to take her mind off Cloud for a while. Grabbing his hand, much to Vincent's dismay, she ran towards event square where the play was being held dragging him with her.

They arrived at the entrance to see that most seats were already filled. Tifa began to scan the room for two empty seats when someone called to them.

"Excuse me miss? You are the hundredth couple to enter here today, congratulations you have won a part in the show!"

Vincent's eyes widened in horror as the information sunk in; Tifa squealed in delight, tightening her grip on his hand to an almost painful extent.

"Vince, we get to be in the play!"

"Great." Tifa didn't catch the sarcasm as they were being dragged backstage by the woman.

"Over here, over here! Hurry up! The show's about to start!" Suddenly Vincent's hand felt cold, and he realised Tifa had been taken away by a man dressed in a…dragon outfit? Blinking Vincent turned to the woman.

"What do I do?"

"You need to take this." She handed him a wooden prop sword, "the clothes you're wearing will be fine. You are playing the part of the hero Alfred."

"Alfred?"

Suddenly the curtain was lifted and he was being pushed onto the stage. A knight danced up to him and began to speak.

"You must be the legendary hero, Alfred."

Still slightly disorientated Vincent didn't react, until the knight prodded him sharply.

"Er…that's me…I guess…" The knight dropped to his knees, much to Vincent's dismay.

"Please, you have to save Princess Rosa! Please, go and talk to the king!"

"Yeah, sure…king?" Vincent looked around the stage and saw a man dressed in robes and a crown. He was quickly identified as the king.

"Alfred, the Evil Dragon King, Valvados, has kidnapped my daughter Rosa. Please speak to the person who can help you save her!"

A wizard danced onto the stage and stood by the knight, sighing Vincent walked up to him. He'd had enough of the pleading characters; maybe the wizard would be different?

"Valvados can only be defeated by the power of true love."

_How cliché,_ Vincent couldn't help himself thinking.

A firework went off to the left of the stage, and through the smoke the man dressed in the dragon suit emerged; carrying Tifa. Vincent sighed again, realising what he had to do to end the play. He walked up to them and before the dragon could speak he took Tifa into his own arms and captured her lips in a dramatic kiss.

Tifa's eyes widened; she had no idea what the play was about, except she was being kissed by Vincent, who was quite possibly the last man she had ever expected to be doing this with. But she couldn't deny it was enjoyable.

Vincent broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, for the finishing touches he added a heart-melting 'I love you, Tifa --er Rosa.'

The audience burst into applause as the dragon feigned a disgusted look, and walked off stage. The wizard, knight and king were all clapping too. The king had to wipe a tear from his eye as the red velvet curtain swept across the stage.

"Fabulous! That was some fantastic acting!" The enthusiastic woman was shaking Vincent by the hand. "Here, take this…" She handed him a mythril bracelet and walked off.

Noting the time Vincent took Tifa by the hand and led her back to the hotel. Tifa was still smiling about the play, more precisely the kiss from Vincent. Too soon they were standing outside her room, and Vincent was preparing to leave.

"Tifa…this is for you." He handed her the bracelet, and she blushed slightly in the candlelit hallways. She looked up into his eyes hoping for another kiss, but he just stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

Sighing she stood on her toes and leaned up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before giggling and running into her room muttering an embarrassed 'see you in the morning.'

Vincent felt a smile on his lips as he turned around and entered his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and pretending not to notice Cloud and Aeris sneaking back. He had a feeling Tifa wasn't going to be too depressed about that anymore…

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Dagger_


End file.
